


Broken Cookies

by browney3dgirl6



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Teenagers, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6
Summary: It's their Christmas break; Adrian's trying to relax while Deran's in the middle of a crisis. He needs Adrian's help, but it's not with the usual Cody antics.
Relationships: Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan
Kudos: 16
Collections: Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan





	Broken Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from my multi-chapter fic to post this fluffy Christmas one!  
> The title is a play off one of the episode names, which happens to be one of my favorites. If you know, you know (:
> 
> Enjoy and Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate!!

It was late at night, sometime after elven. Adrian was in his room watching tv quietly, so as not to disturb his sleeping parents. He was wide awake. It was his Christmas break so he had nowhere to be in the morning or anytime soon. He was thinking of grabbing a late-night snack when his phone began to vibrate repeatedly from beside him.

Glancing at his caller id, he considered ignoring it; finally deciding to answer. He didn’t get a chance to say anything before his best friend was rambling through the phone.

“Jesus D, slow down. I can’t understand a word you’re saying.” Deran sighed heavily and Adrian could almost feel the breath he blew out through the phone.

“Look, I know we’re ‘not talking’ or whatever, but…fuck!” Deran’s irritation was obvious; Adrian pictured him running his hand through his hair, pulling at his long locks. It was difficult for Adrian to keep his patience-they really were ‘not talking.’

“I need you ok, I…I need your help man.” That was a huge admission on Deran’s part; he’d never heard Deran say those words before, in any context. There was a hint of desperation in his voice, one that made Adrian to pause and think twice before answering roughly.

It was Adrian who let out a deep breath this time. “You know I’ve always got your back Deran. What’s up?”

There was an exhale of relief from Deran’s end. “Just…come over?” Adrian envisioned all sorts of reasons why Deran would call begging for his help late at night, some of which involved girl problems or blood-he honestly preferred the latter; It was exhausting being Deran’s lame excuse for him to ditch a girl.

As he drove over to his best friend’s house, he had no idea what he’d signed himself up for. The last thing Deran mentioned before hanging up involved something about baking cookies. Having no idea if that was code for something or not, he’d mumbled that he was on his way and quietly snuck out of his house.

When he pulled up to the Cody house, he was immediately greeted with blinding Christmas lights that were strung all along the rooftop and gate; blow ups and other assorted decorations littered the yard. It was by far the most decked out house on the block-no one would dare to outdo Smurf.

Seeing all of the Christmas décor reminded Adrian of why he and Deran were fighting and he almost turned the car back on and pulled away…almost.

He tapped on the back door before letting himself in like he always had. The scene that lay in front of him was definitely something to see. Looking past the enormous Christmas tree and all of the many decorations, was a stressed out looking Deran. He was covered in flour dust and several other baking ingredients. The kitchen counters were cluttered with pans, bowls, various utensils, and more baking ingredients. Adrian moved towards the counter, placing his palms on the one in front of Deran. He flicked his eyebrows up in question, Deran gave him a death stare.

Another sigh escaped Deran’s lips. “Yea, so my brothers are assholes, but you already knew that.” Adrian nodded in agreement. Deran was his favorite Cody and the one he could most tolerate. He only put up with his brothers when he had to, Deran was by choice.

“Smurf made all these fuckin’ cookies before she went outta town and Craig’s dumbass threw a party.” Deran leaned into the counter between them, his hair falling in his face. “The cookies got destroyed and Smurf will kill us, if they’re not perfectly how she left them. Well, she’ll kill me since my brothers fuckin’ left me to deal with this shit.”

Adrian had to stifle a laugh at the entire situation-it was the most un-Deran like crisis he had ever encountered. Judging by the look on Deran’s face, he wasn't amused and had no time for Adrian’s usual sarcasm.

Moving around the counter, Adrian placed himself beside Deran. “Ok, first thing’s first-take a deep breath D, we’ll fix this, you and me.” He could see Deran visibly relax and he moved to look for the recipes. Humming to himself, Adrian began to shift and rearrange things on the counter to give them more space.

“Well, I don’t really know shit about baking either, just what I’ve seen my mom do. But it can’t be that hard, right?” He glanced over to Deran who stared at him blankly, clearly having no confidence in either of them. “Right, ok. Well, how about you grab the ingredients and I’ll mix the batters?” Deran nodded at him, reaching out to take the recipe from him, their fingers lingering just a little longer than they should.

Getting to work, Deran measured out the ingredients while Adrian mixed all of them together to from the doughs. They had three different batters to make in total: peanut butter, sugar, and chocolate crinkle.

Once the doughs were all made, it was time to start the baking process, starting with the peanut butter ones since they were the easiest. They moved to the table, placing the bowl of cookie dough between them with pans placed all around. Rolling the dough into medium sized balls, they fell into an even pattern, placing them onto the pans and dusting them with sugar.

“So, where are your brothers at anyway?” Deran scoffed from across the table. “Fuck if I know man. Craig’s probably with some chick, Baz is most likely with Cath, and who knows where Pope’s weird ass is.” It angered Adrian that his brothers would just leave him to deal with this shit on his own, especially when Adrian knew the party wasn’t even his idea. The other Cody’s would simply blame the runt of the family, serving him up to Smurf without hesitation.

“Smurf will have my ass over these fuckin’ cookies if I don’t fix this in time.” Adrian looked up to meet Deran’s sad blues. He wanted to reach out and grab his hand, but thought better of it at the last minute, deciding to reassure him instead. “Come on, we’re almost done with these, then we can start on the crinkles.” He saw Deran’s lips twitch slightly at his use of the word ‘crinkle’ and he rolled his eyes in response.

The boys spent the next couple hours finishing the peanut butter and chocolate crinkle doughs, leaving them only with the sugar cookies. It was getting late, past two am, and the boys were both feeling drained. Deran’s tiredness got the best of him when he discovered they couldn’t just roll the sugar cookie dough into balls and bake them. He dumped the cookie cutters out onto the counter dramatically while Adrian floured the counter and rolled the dough out. Adrian got Deran to help him cut out shapes and sprinkle them without too much of a fight-at first. When Adrian rolled the dough back out for the third time Deran threw his head back. “Fuck me this is gonna take for fucking ever! Why can’t we just throw them on the pan and shove them in the oven like the rest?!” Adrian explained to him once again that this is how sugar cookies are made. He also stressed that Smurf had made them that way, judging by the remnants anyway. 

Adrian sensed another Deran-tantrum coming on and he got a childish idea. Deran was standing just to his side with his head hung low. Adrian grabbed a handful of flour and flung it directly at him, coating his hair and already messy shirt with it. When he looked up, Adrian saw blazing blues and readied himself for the yelling. Instead, Deran smiled at him wildly as he brought his hand up to the jar, and picked up his own handful of flour. “Oh, it’s _on_ Dolan!”

They chased each other around the kitchen island, grabbing handfuls of flour as they passed the jar, hurling it at the other as fast as they could. Their laughter filled the air, and for a minute, they forgot why they’d been fighting or what they were supposed to be doing. Deran skidded around the corner as Adrian grabbed another handful. He turned to chuck it towards Deran but slipped, Deran crashing into him all at once. Flour flew into the air, falling back down to land right between them as they fell into a coughing fit.

Without thinking about it, Deran reached a hand towards Adrian’s face, brushing away some of the flour dust. His hands skimmed softly over Adrian’s cheek, before he realized what he was doing, pulling away quickly.

Now that their flour-war was over, they sat covered from head to toe in the powdery dust. They were next to each other on the tile floor. Breaking the silence, Deran glanced over to him. “Shit, thanks for all the help man. Never could’ve done this by myself.” Adrian glanced over to him with a sly grin, “That’s because your too dramatic.” Deran reached over, slugging him gently in the shoulder. “Asshole.” The tension decreased again slightly until they realized how close they were to one another.

Their faces were close to each other, so close that their breaths tangled together. Adrian broke the bond this time, standing to finish up the sugar cookies; Deran followed soon after.

The last batch was put in the oven; all that was left was the cleanup. Peanut butter, chocolate, and sweet sugar smells surrounded the air around them. Cookies were lined all around the kitchen on cooling racks, ready to be boxed up and put away.

“You tackle the kitchen, I’ll put the cookies away?” Deran looked around at the mess. “Nah, I got it, thanks. You should go clean yourself up…you can borrow some of my clothes.” Adrian couldn’t tell if Deran was pushing him away or not, but since he didn’t specifically ask him to leave, he headed for the bathroom.

Adrian cleaned up as best he could with the sink, shaking his hair out while using the water to wash out the rest. He left the bathroom on the side that led straight into Deran’s room, heading for his dresser. He pulled out one of Deran’s thermal shirts and a pair of sweats, dressing in them quickly before heading back out to the kitchen.

Deran had most of the mess cleaned up by the time he got back out there, though the cookies still hadn’t moved. Ignoring Deran’s earlier statement, he grabbed the boxes off the counter and began filling them with cookies. When Deran walked by him moments later, he mumbled a ‘thanks’ and ‘be right back’. Adrian finished putting the cookies away, leaving a few out that he plated, then grabbed two glasses of milk.

He was sitting on the couch when a shirtless, wet-haired Deran came walking in. Deran flopped down next to him, his eyes going from Adrian to the plate of cookies. “What? We should at least sample the product.” Deran smirked from beside him as he grabbed one of the peanut butter cookies and shoved it in his mouth; Adrian took one of the chocolate cookies. Deran mumbled around his cookie about how good they were and reached out for a high five, which Adrian accepted-they were pretty good cookies.

After they’d eaten a few of the cookies and downed their glasses of milk, Deran sprawled out on the couch. He rested his feet on Adrian’s lap, who was too tired to argue.

“Look, I’m sorry for being an asshole about the present thing.”

A few weeks ago, Adrian had asked Deran what he wanted for Christmas-it didn’t go well. There was something about it being ‘too gay’ if they gave each other presents and the argument had ensued from there. They’d always gotten gifts for each other in the past. Things had changed this year since they were fucking or whatever now- at least they had for Deran anyway.

Deran reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out two small pieces of paper; he leaned up to pass them off to Adrian. Adrian grasped onto them cautiously, looking down to see what they were.

“Got us tickets to that festival next month you’ve been talking about.” The tickets had been sold out for months; Adrian didn’t want to know how he’d acquired them. He was however impressed with the thoughtfulness behind them. “Thanks. Guess these kind of make up for you being a dick.” Deran shoved him gently using his foot, a smile perched on his face.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the lights bounce off the walls in different patterns. It was late into the night, coming up on early morning, the tiredness beginning to take over.

In the still of the house, Deran whispered, “Come here.” Too tired to overthink it, Adrian moved from his spot to close the distance between them. He settled up next to Deran with his back pressed against his warm, bare chest. Their arms and limbs became tangled in one another until there was nothing separating them.

The Christmas tree sat in front of them while the fire crackled beside it, warming the chilly night air. Adrian turned slightly so that their lips touched. Deran kissed him tenderly at first, then opened his mouth to let Adrian’s tongue push in, eventually reciprocating the notion. 

Dipping their tongues together was like tasting all the different cookies at once, with notes of sugar, peanut butter, and chocolate lingering in their wake. Their kisses were so sweet and warm, they were like cookies-you could never have just one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: browne3ydgirl6 **I'll be posting a moodboard to go along with this on there soon (:**


End file.
